


The Hatake Twins

by undefined_individual



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, P - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: Kakashi has twin kids,one being a boy and the other a girl. Their names are Kiyoshi Kazou Hatake (boy) and Kishi Kazu Hatake (girl). (Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my oc's. You can find this book on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, and Spirit Fanfiction)





	1. About

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> person name: thoughts
> 
> Actions and what's going on will be in this font
> 
> "Conversation/Dialogue" 
> 
> (Person Point of View)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> person name: thoughts
> 
> Actions and what's going on will be in this font
> 
> "Conversation/Dialogue" 
> 
> Person Point of View

Name: Kiyoshi Kazou Hatake  
Age: 11 [later on 17-19]  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: January 9th  
Personality: Talkative (somewhat), Blunt, Short-tempered, Stubborn, Smart, Strong, Late  
Like(s): Animals, training  
Dislike(s): Fangirls, hyperactive people  
Hobby(ies): Training  
Fear(s): Losing his sister  
Strength(s): Can work well with teams  
Weakness(es): His sister and father  
Personal Quote: What's done is done there is no going back  
History: N/A

Clan Info  
Clan Name: Hatake Clan  
History:   
   ~The Hatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. Its only known members are renowned ninja: Konoha's White Fang Sukomo, his son Copy Ninja Kakashi, his grandkids Copy Kitten Kishi and Silver Devil Kiyoshi. Kakashi would later become the Sixth Hokage following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.  
Specialty: One heirloom the White Light Chakra Sabre, which produced white chakra when swung.  
Kekkei Genkai: Sukarno Clan  
   ~Seirigan  
Status: Hatake Clan  
     ~Has only 3 alive and 1 deceased 

Clan Appearance  
-Skin Tone: kind of pale  
-Markings: N/A  
-Hair color(s): Silver/White  
-Eye color(s): Black

Looks and Appearance  
Body Type/Looks:  Skinny but fit  
Height: 4'11 (later on 5'8)  
Hairstyle(s): Layed down with bangs [Later Semi-Defying Gravity] 

Relationships  
Parent(s):   
    ·Father- Kakashi Hatake  
    ·Mother- Mishita Sukarno  
Sibling:  
    ·Sister- Kishi Hatake [Twin]  
Relative:   
    ·Grandfather: Sukomo  
Best Friend(s):   
   -Neji  
   -TenTen  
Crush: N/A  
Rival:  
   -Rock Lee (one sided)  
 

Favorites/Least Favorites  
Food(s): Ramen  
Drink(s): N/A  
Color(s): Black  
Season(s): N/A  
Time of Day: Mid Night  
Weather: Rainy  
Flower: N/A  
Animal: Fox

Ninja Information  
Birth Village: N/A  
Current Village: Konoha  
Academy Graduation Age: 11  
Rank: Genin [later on Anbu and Jounin]  
Ninja Status: Shinobi  
Teammates:  
   -Sasuke Uchiha  
   - Naruto Uzumaki  
   - Sakura Haruno  
Sensei:  
  -Kakashi  
Nindo: "I will never leave my comrades behind"  
Chakra Element:  
   ~ Fire  
   ~ Lightening  
   ~ Wind  
Weapon(s):  
    ~Twin Katanas  
    ~Shuriken  
    ~Kunai

****************

Name: Kishi Kazu Hatake  
Age: 11 [later on 17-19]  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: January 9th  
Personality: Quiet, Blunt, Short-tempered, Stubborn, Smart, Strong, Late  
Like(s): Animals, training  
Dislike(s): Fangirls, hyperactive people  
Hobby(ies): Training  
Fear(s): Losing/leaving her brother  
Strength(s): Very good senses and accuracy with kunai/shuriken  
Weakness(es): Her brother and father  
Personal Quote: "Strength does not come from physical capacity, it comes from an indomitable will"  
History: N/A

Clan Info  
Clan Name: Hatake Clan  
History:   
   ~The Hatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. Its only known members are renowned ninja: Konoha's White Fang Sukomo, his son Copy Ninja Kakashi, his grandkids Copy Kitten Kishi and Silver Devil Kiyoshi. Kakashi would later become the Sixth Hokage following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.  
Specialty: One heirloom the White Light Chakra Sabre, which produce white chakra when swung.  
Kekkei Genkai: Sukarno Clan  
   ~Seirigan  
Status: Hatake Clan  
     ~Has only 3 alive and 1 deceased 

Clan Appearance  
-Skin Tone: kind of pale  
-Markings: N/A  
-Hair color(s): Silver/White  
-Eye color(s): Black

Looks and Appearance  
Body Type/Looks:  Skinny but fit  
Height: 4'11 (later on 5'7)  
Hairstyle(s):  Down with a rubber band towards the end 

Relationships  
Parent(s):   
    ·Father- Kakashi Hatake  
    ·Mother- Mishita Sukarno  
Sibling:  
    ·Brother- Kiyoshi Hatake [Twin]  
Relative:   
    ·Grandfather: Sukomo  
Best Friend(s):   
   -Shino  
   -Kiba and Akamaru  
Crush: Shino [then Gaara when she meet him]  
Rival: N/A

Favorites/Least Favorites  
Food(s): Dango  
Drink(s): Tea  
Color(s): Gray  
Season(s): N/A  
Time of Day: Mid Night  
Weather: Sunny  
Flower: Plumeria Puu Kahea  
Animal: Wolf

Ninja Information  
Birth Village: N/A  
Current Village: Konoha  
Academy Graduation Age: 11  
Rank: Genin [later on Anbu and Jounin]  
Ninja Status: Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf  
Teammates:  
   - Shino Aburame  
   - Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru  
   - Hinata Hyuuga  
Sensei:  
  -Kurenai  
Nindo: "I won't give up on my dreams or bow down to reality"  
Chakra Element:  
   ~ Fire  
   ~ Lightening  
   ~ Wind  
Weapon(s):  
    ~Shuriken  
    ~Kunai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the information chapter. Hope this is enough for you.  
>  ~M


	2. Chapter 1

Kiyoshi

Me and my sister was walking through Konoha looking for our father. All we have is an old picture. We was walking until we reached The Hidden Leaf Village. We went in and walked around. I went up to this man and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me sir do you know who our father is" I asked as he turned around. "Umm who is your father" asked the man. Kishi handed him the picture. "Yes I do but first I am Asuma-sensai and I will be taking you to our leader Third Hokage" he said while motioning us to follow him. 

"So what are you're names" he asked curiously. "I'm Kiyoshi Hatake and this is my twin sister Kishi Hatake" I said. "What is our dad name" Kishi asked lowly. "His name is Kakashi Hatake he is a wonderful ninja" he said. After a while we stopped and said that we are here. He opened the door then walked in. 

"Lord Hokage I have ran into 2 kids who claimed to be Kakashi Hatake kids" he said. "Oh I see. Asuma please go summon Kakashi please" the old man replied. "Yes sir" he bowed and walked away. "So what are your names" the old man asked. "I'm Kiyoshi Hatake and this is my twin sister Kishi Hatake" I replied in a monotone voice. 

"You both look just like y'all father. Kiyoshi you even inherited the Sharingan. Plus the mask covering your faces wow" the old man said. I scoffed and looked at the door. Afterwards a man walked in who had a hidden leaf head band that covers his eye. "You summoned me lord hokage" he stated. 

"Ahh yes Kakashi these are your 2 kids Kiyoshi and Kishi Hatake. They are twins" the old man said. He looked at us and closed eyed smiled. "Who is your mother" he asked. "Mishita Sukarno" I stated. "Oh ok well let's go to my place and get you both settled in" he said. "Oh and Kakashi they have to start at the academy tomorrow" the old man replied. 

Kishi

We walked into his house and surprisingly it was neat. I sat on the couch next to Kiyoshi as our father was facing us. 

"So where is Mishita" he asked. "She became a rogue ninja and left us in the house by ourselves" Kiyoshi replied. "Tell us what happened between you and mom" I asked quietly. He heard me and started talking. "Well I met your mom at a festival we have here. And she ended up pregnant with you guys I guess. But when she told me I was shocked but happy. She ran out the door and I never seen her again. I truly loved her" he replied. 

"Sorry to bring it up" I said quietly. "It's ok both of you deserved to know well you guys get settled in and I will make dinner" he said with a closed eye smile and we gave it back to him. 

~~~Next Day~~~

3rd person 

"Hey get up you 2 or you will be late y'all start the academy today" Kakashi told his kids. "Uh ok we are up" the twins said in unison. They got up and got ready for their first day. 

They walked to the academy taking their time. Soon as they walked in everybody looked at them. When the girls saw Kiyoshi they had hearts in their eyes. "Both of you are late" Iruka said. "Sorry a black cat crossed our path so we had took the long way" the twins said in unison giving Iruka a closed eye smile. Iruka: They are definately a Hatake. "Ok class we have 2 new students introduce yourselves" Iruka asked. 

"I'm Kiyoshi Hatake" said Kiyoshi in a monotone voice. "And I'm Kishi Hatake" Kishi said not even bother to look at the class. "Umm ok you can sit in between Shino and Kiba" Iruka-sensai said. "By the way I'm Iruka-sensai" he said. "Ok class next week will be the graduation exams" Iruka-sensai continued. 

Hours passed and class was finally over. Kishi waited for Kiyoshi by the door since he went to the bathroom. While she was waiting Shino and Kiba walked up to her. "Hi I'm Kiba and this my friend Shino" Kiba said petting Akamaru.  "Hi I'm Kishi" Kishi said. "Do you want to be friends" Shino said. "Sure why not" Kishi replied. "You are very pretty Kishi I love your mask it makes you unique" Shino said blushing. "Yeah I agree" Kiba chimed in. 

Kishi blushed again and gave them a closed eye smile. Kiyoshi was walking out the academy and spotted Kishi by 2 dudes. He got angry and walked up to them. "Hey Kishi who are these boys" Kiyoshi asked staring at Kiba and Shino. "This is Shino and Kiba" She replied smiling. "Why are you over here talking to my sister" Kiyoshi asked. "We was just telling her how pretty she was" Shino replied. "Yeah no harm done" Kiba said shakily. 

The Hatake Twins then made their way home. As they walked in Kakashi greeted them. "How was the academy" Kakashi said while read his Icha Icha book. "It was good except all of the fangirls over Kiyoshi" Kishi said. "Yeah and them boys that was talking to Kishi" Kiyoshi muttered. Kakashi raised his head quickly. "Who were they? What did they say? Tell me! No one is supposed talk to my baby girl. I'm not ready for it I just got to know you" Kakashi spazzed out. 

"I knew he was going to go crazy but not like this" Kiyoshi muttered. "Their names are Shino and Kiba. Shino said I was pretty and my masked made me unique and Kiba agreed. There are you happy" Kishi replied. "I am. Umm....I'm going to the Hokage office I made some ramen and I love you I will be back shortly" Kakashi said rushing out the door. 

After Kakashi left the Hatake twins ate then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all like it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Kakashi 

After Kiyoshi told me about the boys I immediately went to Lord Hokage. I need more information on this Shino and Kiba. Talking to my baby girl is a no no. I rushed in the door of the hokage office. 

"Lord Hokage who is Shino and Kiba" I asked eagerly. "Why do you want to know Kakashi" he asked. "They have been flirting with my daughter making her blush" I said. "Hmm I see" he stated taking out a book. "Kakashi this is the book that have this year students at the academy. Who is first" he asked. "Um...Kiba" I said. "Okay, Kiba Inuzuka is a member of's the Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan and will be a member of Team Kurenai. Despite his headstrong, and at times egotistic attitude, Kiba is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them with his trusted canine companion, Akamaru , by his side. His birthday is July 7 and his chakra nature is earth release and yang release." Lord Hokage said reading the information from the book. 

"I see ok now Shino" I replied. He flipped a couple of pages and finally started reading. "Shino Aburame is a shinobi of's Konohagakure's Aburame clan . Quiet, and at times off-putting to some, Shino puts his clan's techniques insect-based to use and he will also be on Team Kurenai . His birthday is January 23 and his chakra natures are earth release, fire release, and yang release." I nodded my head and bowed before leaving the hokages office.

Hmm, the Shino kid doesn't seem so bad. Kiba seems ok for now. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her. I will have to inform Kiyoshi to keep her close to him if I can't. I will have to walk them to school tomorrow. I went home and got ready for bed. 

~1 week later~

Kishi

I woke up atleast a hour late. I got my brother up and we got ready for school. Today is the graduation exam. Our father has been walking us to school for the past week. We had got dressed and headed on our way to the academy. 

As we walked up to the academy, I seen Shino and Kiba. Over the past week we became best friends. Kiyoshi doesn't really like it and my father try to scare them off. I left my father and brother and ran to them. I gave Kiba a hug then I gave Shino a hug. 

"Hey are you guys ready for the graduation exam" I asked them as we walked in the academy. "This is going to be a piece of cake" Kiba replied. Shino just pushed his glasses up. I guess that is a yes. 

3rd Person 

~Time of Graduation Exam~

"Alright kids for the graduation exam you will have to do the clone jutsu" Iruka-sensai informed. Most of the students groaned. "Ok we will call you one by one to come to the next room and show us. You have to make atleast 3 shadow clones" He had continued. 

When it was the twins turn both of them made 4 shadow clones without using hand signs. Only person didn't pass was naruto. 

~Next Day~

"Okay all of you will be put on teams of 3. Only 2 teams will have 4." Iruka-sensai informed. All of the students nodded and waited for their teams. "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiyoshi Hatake" Iruka-sensai called out. 

"Team 8 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kishi Hatake" Iruka-sensai called. "Sorry Iruka-sensai but me and Kiyoshi have to be on the same team. Bad things will happen if we are apart." Kishi said. "Very well then Kishi you will be on Team 7 when they go on out of village missions" Iruka-sensai said. Shino and Kiba sighed in relief. They were happy that Kishi had got to stay on their team. 

~3 hours later~

Kurenai nor Kakashi has shown up to greet their Genin Team. "Why only our senseis not here yet. I bet all the other teams went on some great big mission" Naruto said. 

Kiyoshi

My sensai nor Kishi sensai has showed up yet. I have a feeling that one our sensai is my father. He is always late. That Naruto kid is setting up a prank. "You baka no jounin is going to fall for that" the Sasuke kid said. A few minutes later the eraser fell hitting a head with silver hair. I frowned and new exactly who the sensai was. He walked in fully and there was a woman behind him. 

"My first impression of you guys....I hate you. Meet us on the roof" he said. Him and the woman had poofed away. We walked up to the roof and seen them there. "Ok Team 7 is my team" my dad said. "That means Team 8 is her team" Sakura said. 

3rd Person 

"First introduce your selves" Kakashi said. "How are we supposed to do that" Sakura asked. "You know name, likes, dislikes, dream, and hobbies" Kurenai replied. "How about y'all first you seem a little suspicious to me" Naruto and Kiba said. "Oh me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes don't feel like telling you, dream for the future never really thought about it, as for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said. 

"All we learned was his name" Naruto said. "Ok my name is Kurenai, I like training and I dislike people who disrespect other people. I don't have a dream, and my hobbies are training" Kurenai-sensai said. "Ok you first" my dad said pointing at Naruto. 

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen especially the ramen Iruka-sensai treat me to, I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen. My hobbies are comparing different types of ramen. My dream for the the future is to be hokage so everyone will notice my existence." He said. "Ok next" my dad said. 

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I like... well who I like is *looks at Kiyoshi* and my hobbies are *looks at sasuke*. Dreams for the future *looks at sasuke and kiyoshi*" Sakura said. "What about dislikes" Kakashi said. "NARUTO AND KISHI" Sakura screamed. "Well than next" Kakashi said. 

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I dislike alot of things. I don't have hobbies. My dream isn't a dream because it will become a reality to kill a certain man and restore my clan" Sasuke said. "Ok lastly you" Kakashi pointed at his son. 

"Ok my name is Kiyoshi Hatake, I don't like anything and hate mostly everything. I don't have hobbies nor a dream" Kiyoshi said. "Hmm ok you all have different personalities" Kakashi stated. "Alright I guess my team next how about you first" Kurenai stated. 

Kakashi 

When it was kurenai team turn I listened closely. Hmph the fact that the boys I don't like my little girl around are now on the same team as her. 

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like my niken Akamaru, training and Kishi. I dislike people who disrespect my friends and Akamaru. My hobbies are hanging out with Kishi and Shino and training with Akamaru. My dream for the future is to be hokage and to be married to Kishi" Kiba said. 

My eyed started to twitch when He said he liked Kishi and wanted to marry her. A dark aura started to form around me and Kiyoshi and the clouds became gray and lightening appeared. "Umm ok you next" Kurenai said. 

"My name is H-h-Hinata Hyuuga. I like a certain someone *looks at Naruto* and being with friends. I dislike people who disrespect animals and my friends. My hobbies are training. My dream for the future is to be a great shinobi." The Hyuuga kid said. "Great, now you" Kurenai said pointing at that Shino kid. 

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like researching on bugs and Kishi she's the best. I dislike people who disrespect Kishi. My hobbies are hanging out with Kishi and Kiba. My dream for the future is to become a great shinobi" he said pushing his glasses up afterwards. My eye twitched but not as much as it did with Kiba. "Lastly you" she said pointing at Kishi. 

"My name is Kishi Hatake. I do like someone but nothing in particular. I dislike alot of things. I have no hobbies and dream is to surpass my dad." She said. I can't believe she like someone. But what really shocked me was when she said she wanted to surpass me. 

"Well that's it for today. Tomorrow meet us right here" Kurenai said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Because we will be doing a survival training" I replied. "Didn't we have enough training at the academy" Naruto stated. "Yeah, oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke" I said then poofed away with Kishi and Kiyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will take some time. The reason Kurenai is with Kakashi because the twins can't be apart. Which you will either have to figure out or I will explain when they become apart. 
> 
> Peace
> 
> ~M 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 and Team 8 get the bell test.

**Kakashi**

I was supposed to be meeting my genin team and Team Kurenai. But they can wait. I layed down and started reading Icha Icha Paradise. About an hour later I decided to finally get ready. It takes me like an hour to bath and 30 minutes to get dressed. I ate breakfast and then left. I poofed in front of the Genin. "You're late" yelled Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba. "Sorry I'm afraid I got stuck on the path of life" I said while rubbing back of my head giving them a closed eye smile. "LIAR" the three screamed me again. I then took out an alarm clock and pulled out 6 bells. I gave 3 of them to Kurenai. "Test is simple, you just have to take these bells from either me or Kurenai" I said.

"But sensei there's only 6 bells and 8 of us" Sakura stated. "That means only 2 of you will have to go back to the academy" I told her. All of the Genins looked at me surprised well except for my kids. "In order to get the bells you have to come at us with the intent to kill. You can use shuriken and kunai" Kurenai said. "Sensei are you sure those are dangerous" Sakura asked. "We're positive, so when I say start you start" I said.

**Kishi**

When he said that. Naruto who was holding a kunai ran towards my dad. My dad had swiftly turned Naruto around and using Naruto's own hand to point the kunai at the back of his own head. I sighed and shook my hand at him. "I didn't even say start yet but you did come at me with the intent to kill. Hm....how can I put this....I think I'm actually starting to like you guys. Now start" my dad said as he gave us a close eyed smile. I turned my head to Kiyoshi and he looked at me, we automatically knew what the test was about: teamwork. When he said start all of us jumped away and scattered. Well everyone but Naruto. He stayed back to fight my dad. I closed my eyes until I found my brother's chakra signature. I then crawled over to him. 

**Kiyoshi**

"So this test is about teamwork, right?" I asked Kishi as she came up to me. She nodded and looked back towards the fight. "We should gather everyone to see if they would want to work together" I said. "Yeah we back here" she said. We both then crawled to other genins. To sum it up for you Sakura said she will only work with Sasuke, Sasuke told us that we were just going to get in his way, and Naruto wanted to do everything on his own. Kishi team said yes though. We all gathered at the spot.

"So what's the plan" Kiba asked. "First of all the one to take the bells would have to put replacements" I said. "Shino, can your bugs go into the shapes of the bells" Kishi asked him. He nodded. "I would place a genjutsu on the other to make it look like they are still there" Kishi stated."Ok, we don't want Hinata hurt so she'll use her byakugan to tell us where to hit. I'll use my sharingan to predict their moves and let you all know" I said. "Me and Kiyoshi will take our dad while Kiba and Shino take Kurenai sensei" Kishi said. "Let's go, Hinata you stay back ok" Kiba said. "O-ok" Hinata stuttered.

**Third Person**

They went to their designated targets. Kiba and Kiyoshi attacked them from the front. Shino and Kishi attacked them from the back. Next thing you know you can hear shouting from both Hinata and Kiyoshi. It was quite an interesting fight.Sasuke head was still sticking out of the ground. Sakura was still in a genjutsu. Naruto was already tied to a post. The fight kept happening. Shino grabbed bells hurriedly letting a few bugs out to make replacements. Kiyoshi grabbed the bells while Kishi distracted their dad and then Kishi put a genjutsu to make it look like they were still there.

They all had retreated then went back to where Hinata was stationed. They caught their breath for a minute then the alarm went off. They gave Hinata a bell and went off to their sensei's. When they got there Naruto was struggling, Sakura was pouting, and Sasuke was mad."It seems as none of you got the bells" Kurenai stated. "Oh but we did Kurenai sensei" Kiba said. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kishi, and Kiyoshi all held up a bell. "But how they are right here" she said. Shino held out his hand and the bugs went back to him while Kishi released her jutsu. 

Kakashi looked at his team and shook his head. "Do y'all even know the meaning of this test, Kiyoshi do not answer" Kakashi asked. "What do you mean sensei" asked Sakura. "Think about it. Why would they put 3 people well in our case 4 people into a group" Kurenai asked. The three genin had thought about it. "I don't understand" Sakura said. "The answer to this test is-" Kakashi said but got cut off by the ones who got a bell. "Teamwork" they all said in unison.

"You mean like working together" asked Sakura. "Yeah" Kiyoshi said. "Sakura you were only worried about Sasuke and Kiyoshi while Naruto was right in front of you. Naruto you wanted to do everything on your own. Sasuke you thought everyone was going to get in your way. Kiyoshi asked all three of you and you all said no." Kakashi practically yelled. "Oh I get it now Kakashi sensei" Naruto yelled. "No you don't get it. Getting it is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi stated. 

All three genins looked down. "I decided to give you another chance. All of you eat but don't give Naruto any" Kurenai said. They both jumped away. All of the kids grabbed their bento and started eating. "Naruto, are you sure you will be ok without eating" Kishi asked. "I'll be fine Kishi-san" Naruto told her. At that moment his stomach started to growl. "Here dobe" said Sasuke as he held a rice ball towards Naruto. "Sasuke we aren't supposed to feed him" Sakura stated.

"Yeah but he will slow us down and get in our way plus I don't sense them anywhere" he said. "Oh right, here Naruto" Sakura said giving him a piece followed by Hinata and Kishi. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Kishi-san" he said. "Don't worry, I'm going on a diet" all the girls said in unison. They all looked at each other weirdly because speaking at the same time is creepy as hell. "YOU" Kakashi said as him and Kurenai appeared out of no where. When they appeared leaves were going everywhere and dark clouds appeared with lightening. "All of you are going to go back to the academy" Kurenai finished. "But sensei you said we are-" Naruto started to say but got cut off by Sakura. "You said we are a team. All 8 of us are 2 teams" Sakura argued.

"Team, huh?" he said. "You...." Kakashi started. "....pass" Kurenai finished. "It's true in the ninja world that those who break the rules are regarded as scum but those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum" Kakashi stated. The kids looked between each other and realized what they meant. "Umm dad-sensei that's my nindo anyway" Kiyoshi said. When he said that Kakashi had a proud look on his face. He grabbed his kids and poofed away. Hinata cut Naruto down ad everyone had went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts may not be where they are supposed to. But I don't want the plot to be exactly like the anime. Hope you was entertained by the chapter.  
> Peace  
> ~M

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the information chapter. Hope this is enough for you.   
> ~M


End file.
